


Soft Blue Glow

by daemonhart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pokemon Battle, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Statutory Rape, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Old] After two years apart, N and Black find each other once more in N's fallen castle. But is a battle really enough to express what they need to say?





	Soft Blue Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like...four years old at this point. In the interest of preservation, though, I'm going to post it anyway, since it isn't /too/ terrible...and who knows when FF.net is going to find it and delete it. N is still one of my favourite characters of all time, though...
> 
> [Original A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've written in a decade. Thankfully, I no longer have access to my old work, since I'm pretty positive they were really bad. On the other hand, though, I'm equally positive I've gotten really rusty, so please forgive me! I originally wanted to include Reshiram and Zekrom in the action, but decided that maybe Black would get too jealous.
> 
> Setting: Slightly AU N's Castle, since N still has Zekrom. After being abandoned, the castle has recessed into its hole in Victory Road (where you can find it again in Black2/White2).]

The roar of a thunderstrike echoed against the walls of a crumbled castle, high in the mountains of northern Unova. Its light cast even darker shadows beneath the fallen columns and shards of masonry while flashing white across the face of a young man.

He stood at the lip of the crater in which the great building had fallen and looked down upon it through eyes squinted against the updrafts. One hand pressed his cap against his head and the other held tight onto his bag. He descended against the gusts, which swirled against all sides of the cliffs as though originating from the center of the hole itself. Lighting struck again, this time close enough that he could see the rock melted by its heat spray into the air. Something in his bag shuddered violently and he pressed a hand against the spot.

"Easy, friend. We're almost there," he murmured, soothing the movement despite the storm's noise. He grit his teeth and resumed his climb, bracing himself against the near-sheer cliff face as he descended.

From within the castle, another young man's face illuminated with the lightning's strikes. Storm-grey eyes peered from a broken window at the blackness below. He could feel someone was approaching, and so could his friend. The electricity crackled in the air and caused his hair to bristle and spike. "Soon…let's be ready," he murmured, biting at his lip and staring across the distance at the moving shape, "It has been two years. Surely he has grown, as have we."

* * *

The brunette shuddered as he crossed the threshold into the castle foyer and felt the charge flood across his skin. "It's not hostile, but…just in case. Reshiram, come out!" The legendary beast emerged from a hot bolt beneath the bag's flap, towering over his master and craning his head down to meet the boy's eyes. "Slowly." Together, the two made their way through the ruins of Team Plasma's old base; through the rubble and beneath the cracked vaults they sought, until at last they found the room.

Inside, the darkness was illuminated by a blue glow. When Black took his first step beyond the doorway, a pair of red and gold eyes opened and glowered down at him from near the ceiling, and a growl shook his whole body. Reshiram responded immediately and slammed out the door's header with his claw, which allowed the dim light to flood over Zekrom. The two met with roars and posturing, flaring their turbines and spreading their arms wide. However, their trainers regarded each other in silence, tense and breathless.

It was Black who spoke first. "N. I've been searching all over. Do you know how many times I've come back here?"

"Yes. I could see from Reshiram's talon-marks," N replied after a long pause, "I heard you ring the bell; that's why I returned. I am not dead."

"Maybe not, but I still lost a good friend. After so long with no leads…I'm happy my feelings reached you."

The two beasts silenced themselves as their masters spoke, then looked at each other again. N glanced up at them and nodded. "Reshiram has grown confident and proud. You must have discovered the way to the truth. I, too, have sought my path with Zekrom by my side. Our ideals are just. What about your truth?"

Black straightened his back. "The truth is fair to everyone – Pokemon, people, the world. I came to show you that."

A grin spread across N's face. "Then show me! This crater will be our crucible, where your truth and my ideals will meet!" he bellowed. Zekrom swept him onto his shoulder, and Reshiram lifted Black onto his back. Both Pokemon moved as quickly as they could back through the ruins and burst through the main door, distancing themselves from it before landing opposite one another. N and Black dismounted pulled down the brims on their hats.

"Now, go!" both cried.

The dragons charged forward and met with a slam. Electricity and fire licked through the open air, the force of the impact blowing both trainers' hair back. Reshiram roared and kicked Zekrom back for distance, then alit straight into the sky. Zekrom shook off the blow and followed closely, firing bolts that jolted past the white beast. The charges spread across the sky like veins, leaping in branches from cloud to cloud and roaring out with each discharge. Reshiram had no choice but to change direction or risk being caught in the lightning; Zekrom was there to meet him.

Again, the two collided, but with Reshiram off-balance from his sudden move, he was knocked away. He tumbled and struck the ground. "Reshiram!" cried Black, "Move! He's coming!" He caught his talons into the rock and shoved himself forward, just out of Zekrom's powerful bolt strike. Stones sprayed into the air from the impact and Zekrom growled with frustration. Reshiram swung his heavy tail down and beat his wings to right himself, then turned to grab Zekrom's wings before he could make his next move.

Black and N's breathing grew ragged as they watched the culmination of their two years apart. The heat and the static singed their skin and spiked their hair, but neither noticed in their focus. Reshiram breathed a fire blast into Zekrom's face, and the black dragon howled in pain. He thrust his head through the flames and bit into his counterpart's neck with such force that both toppled over. A flurry of claws and bites ensued, but both knew such a petty squabble would not be enough to quench their need. The beasts rose to their feet and eyed one another before leaping back and planting their great claws into the ground. Thunderstrikes punished the ground more viciously and the air waved with heat while both turbines spun. Nearby, the pressure from their battle blew a sandstorm over the Pokemon League building. The walls of the crater crumbled and rocks tumbled down the cliffs into Victory Road.

"Now, show him the truth! Reshiram!"

"Zekrom, let him know our ideals!"

A wild flame surged from Reshiram's mouth and melted a trench in the ground beneath its path. Zekrom loosed a bolt from its body that deafened their trainers and rocked the fallen castle to its very foundation. Both forces collided midway, the blast sending N and Black flying backward until they hit opposite walls of the crater. Dust erupted over the lip of the cliffs and into the sky in hot clouds that spread miles across. From them rained ash and lightning over human and Pokemon alike, over forest and mountain and town like in ages past when the brothers clashed over their differences and destroyed Unova itself – but this was different. Long ago, neither could bear to yield and ensured destruction, yet now both understood the strength of the other's conviction to protect their master's values. The turbines spun down and the pressure vanished. With no charge or wind to feed them, the clouds dispersed and allowed the moon to shine down upon their homeland and all within it.

Zekrom turned and walked to the rubble where his master lay, digging his body from beneath and cradling him in his arms. He pressed his burned face against N's tattered shirt and growled quietly, prompting N to squint open his eyes and smile before again falling unconscious. Reshiram had little more luck with Black, so both dragons lumbered back into the castle for shelter while all of them rested.

* * *

"Augh…" Black huffed as he awoke, shifting in his bed of downy, warm feathers. The heat of Reshiram's breath pulsed over him as the Pokemon slept curled around the two boys nestled in its wing. Zekrom's firm stomach and chest formed the opposite side of their encircled resting place, where N lay with his back facing Black. The Pokemon's heads met with their faces turned inward above their trainers. The blue background glow of Zekrom's crest and the content sleeping faces of their dragons made Black feel secure and peaceful.

His eyes traced the contours of N's huddled back, thin beneath the well-pressed but now battle-ruined shirt. He reached a hand to feel his hair and couldn't help but smile – N was truly here before him, alive, matured through experience he never could have found beneath Ghetsis's thumb. The touch stirred N, who sighed as he likewise awoke. "Black…It really has been too long. It was a difficult search to find what I wanted with this world. A separate place for humans and for Pokemon? Or one united between them? Both have their benefits…"

Black's hand moved along the flow of his hair. "You must've found your answer. Zekrom couldn't have matched Reshiram if you hadn't."

"I did. I believe we belong together, but without Pokeballs. Our shared ideals should be enough," N said.

"That's the truth I found. Maybe our paths weren't so different," Black said in return. He moved closer and set his hands onto the other's shoulders. "I also feel we belong together. I think our Pokemon agree."

N chuckled. "Now I think you're moving off the topic a little." He freed himself from Black's touch and sat up to look at him. "Perhaps we should be having this conversation a little more privately. Just the two of us."

"Nah, whatever we have to say can be said in front of our friends," Black insisted as he also rose, "Besides, they're asleep."

"But, I don't want to wake—"

"Then don't talk," he cut in, moving to press their mouths together. N's muscles seized for a moment as he squeezed his eyes shut. He soured his face, but when Black did not relent against his show of resistance, he relaxed and turned his head into the kiss. Black again rested his hands on his shoulders, but this time N did not shrug him away. "You're still too tense. Are you scared?" the brunette asked as he broke contact.

N looked aside. "Look, if this is no good, I'll stop. I just..." Black said as he heaved a sigh and let go of him. "Maybe I was imagining it. Let's get to sleep." When he shifted to lie down, N grabbed him by the shirt.

"No, you know the truth more than anyone. Sit with me, please…" he plead. "I've told you how I was raised. Surely you can assume…about Father. The only gentle touch I've had was from Pokemon. My experience with humans is much less pleasant." He met his friend's eyes with his own full of childlike wonder. "Let me see how things should be. Teach me."

Black cupped his cheek. "I'll try, but you have to trust me," he said as their lips met again. He traced his fingers along N's knee and then along his pant leg while the other was distracted, lingering only a moment once he reached the thigh and then probing down between them.

"Wait, Bla—" N started before being silenced by Black's tongue. He struggled, but the more he moved the more Black's palm pressed against him. The hand moved from his face and grasped into his hair, forcing him deeper into the kiss. As N's pants tightened, his breathing grew ragged and his eyes rolled shut. Their tongues wrestled for dominance between their mouths.

By now, their movement had awoken Reshiram, who watched intently but silently in the darkness. His master's behaviour was novel to him, and the new smells kept him intrigued. "N…" Black murmured, "Let me undress you." In his overwhelmed state, the green-haired boy was in no condition to refuse. He only barely managed to focus his eyes enough to look at Black's flushed face and nod, then raised his shaking arms into the air. In one smooth move, Black swept the overshirt up and off, then tossed it aside. He peeled the fitted undershirt away from N's thin stomach and over his chest; his bangles clinked into the heap soon after.

The chill of air on his bare skin made N shiver. Once the shirt was off he lowered his chin and drew in his arms, his long green hair shrouding his face. Surely, the scars would frighten away anyone; to be so naked was terrifying. "N…?" Black brushed aside the locks and lifted his head. "It's okay - you're safe. Lie down," he said. N shifted his weight and settled into the feathers again, only now he could feel their softness on his back. His mind wandered while Black unchained his void cube and slid away his pants, leaving only his briefs behind.

A sudden wetness refocused his attention. "Black…!" he gasped, glancing down to see only a mess of brown hair stuck to his stomach. Black mouthed the front of the underwear and licked at the shape beneath. N's breath hitched and he placed both hands on Black's head. "You shouldn't…you don't have to," he managed. Black buried his face into the fabric with more vigour, teasing through it with his teeth and lips. Once he reached the hem, he bit down and pulled it down enough so that N was exposed.

Again, N shuddered. Goosebumps rose on his flesh and his nipples stiffened. The breath on his erection was hard like his own, yet Black still demanded nothing. Instead, he rubbed his cheek against it and sighed, then took only the tip into his mouth. His tongue delved beneath the foreskin and lapped the darkened head, causing N's fists to grasp hard into the feathers beneath him. Black lifted his gaze upward while he pushed back the skin with a swirl of the tongue, then grinned as he met N's uncertain eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Ready? For whaauh…" N groaned, unable to help arching his back as his cock was engulfed. He felt fingertips graze the cloth covering his balls, then a gentle squeeze. Black kept his movements tortuously slow, at first working only the head until N was nearly at his limit, then drifting further down to edge off the orgasm. His tongue flattened beneath the shaft and he bobbed quickly downward. "N-no, Black, no more…S-something…" N plead as he writhed against Reshiram's wing, "I don't know…I'm dizzy…" His erection throbbed needily between Black's lips, and the other boy knew – he was close. Black took the whole length into his mouth, eyes closed, face pressed into messy green whorls of hair. His throat closed and shifted around the head as he swallowed again and again, desperate now to hear him, feel him come. Without breath, his cheeks reddened and his eyes clouded over, but he dared not stop.

N's hips rolled up into the warmth and a gasping cry escaped him. Thick semen coursed into Black's throat and the brunette's eyelids lolled halfway shut. Once N's thin body stilled, he lifted his head and smiled. "Nnh, you had a lot," he mumbled, drops of milky fluid lingering at the corners of his mouth. "Was it good?"

"It was…the first time I was…allowed to do that," he panted. "Father forbade me." His mind raced like his heart; how was this young boy's hand so different from his father's? So gentle but sure, firm but forgiving. He shifted his legs without thinking to help Black ease his briefs the rest of the way off and stared at him with wide grey eyes. "…is there more?" he asked, voice trembling, eager but unsure. There could be more, more like what Ghetsis might do, but Black would never…

_No!_  He jolted when he felt a slick finger touch beneath his balls and slide back toward his rear.  _No!_  Immediately, his muscles seized and a whimper slipped from his mouth.  _No!_  "No, Father, please!" he begged, "Not that, I'm sorry!" He stared unseeing at the cloud-printed ceiling, tears already pooling around his eyes. Black moved to comfort him, but stopped as Reshiram's head curled in to nuzzle N's cheek. A low rumble emanated from the Pokemon, and like mist in the sun, the haze cleared. This room might have been where his torment began, but it would now be where it ended. "…I know. The past is just hard to shake," he mumbled as he kissed the dragon's nose.

Black's face scrunched with exaggerated jealousy once the mood lightened. "Focus on me, not Reshiram!" he huffed, putting pressure on N's taint and making him squirm and cling to the beast's head. His thighs closed around the probing hand, but as the fingertip became more insistent, his guard relaxed. They fell open at the knees and were easily guided further apart until Black had full view. Thin lashing scars and old bruises lingered on the skin like the memories of Ghetsis's punishments, and the sight hitched Black's breath. He quashed the rage that swelled in his stomach, then leaned forward.

The first touch came as a surprise, a tender wetness that flicked against N's hole. The muscle tightened unconsciously as he tried again to close his legs but was stopped by Black's shoulders. "Black? What's that?" he asked, trying to look beyond his own body with no success. The younger man knelt up while supporting N's lower body for better access and plunged his tongue inside.

N's veins felt like lightning coursed through them. He mewled and tossed his head to the side, gasping for breath. Inside, his body began to ache in an unfamiliar way – not like the pain of being violated, or the sting of loneliness. This time it burned, and he did not know how to stop it. Black first spread the clamping muscle open, then worked his tongue in and out in shallow thrusts. Once it resisted less, he let his fingers take over instead. The first entered easily, so the second followed closely.

The slight increase in thickness made N groan again. "Something's different…I'm hurting, Black," he whimpered, "Make it stop…" Zekrom's eyes opened to the sound of his friend's pleas, but as he shifted to attack N's 'assailant', Reshiram nudged his face with his own and growled. They watched as Black again withdrew his fingers and resumed licking before Zekrom understood how to best protect his partner. He shifted his weight so he could arch his head toward the humans, and met eyes with Black, who looked curiously to the dragon. The legendary beast clapped his jaws and lowered his head toward his friend's legs. As his pink tongue hung out his maw, a drop of slick saliva splashed between N's aloft thighs, where the residual electricity crackled against his sensitive cock and legs. Black worked the tingling liquid against his inner walls and he whimpered.

"No, it's worse if you do that…" he mumbled; though the sensation of being spread open eased his desire, the emptiness he did not understand grew in him. "There has to be something more…I need it." With the help of the saliva, digits posed no problem for his loosened hole, so Black at last released his legs, which easily rolled apart. He unzipped his jacket and threw it with his shirt into the growing pile of clothes.

Once he noticed eyes on him again, he smirked and lifted himself higher so N could see. "Want to watch?" he teased, tugging on his belt. N's curious stare did not waver, but he unconsciously licked his suddenly-dry lips when the buckle clinked and swung free. Once it was pulled out and discarded, the garment sagged beneath Black's waist. He slid both hands down his hips and inched both the hems of his pants and boxers down his legs. Despite his best control, a grunt escaped as the fabric dragged across his sorely neglected cock, then freed it into the cool night air. "See what you've done to me?"

N nodded, feeling his own twitch at the sight. He was emboldened now that he saw that Black, despite his attitude, felt the same need. "I want it," he said, eyes steady, "Come here."

Their sweat-slicked skin rubbed together as Black climbed back atop him. "Are you telling me what to do?" he asked, "Are you my trainer?"

"No, I'm your king." N's stare was steely in the dim blue light, but quickly softened when Black pursed his lips. "It was a joke, please, don't look like that."

"Joke or no, you've already flipped that switch, so take responsibility," Black replied, grinding their erections between their hips. "Tell me how to please you, Your Majesty."

N gasped and bucked against his partner's stomach. "I-I couldn't possibly…"

"I only want to serve my master, won't you permit me that?" Black said with a devilish grin. "Unless Your Majesty wants me to stop…"

"No!" N yelped. The conviction in his voice surprised himself, and he demurred. "I mean…I want you. Inside." His face washed red and turned aside. Black shifted his hips further down, probing the skin with the tip of his cock until he found the well-prepared hole between his cheeks.

"You want me inside? Is that all?" Black murmured into the arch of his neck. "Would that satisfy you?" N's hips twisted and his legs tightened, but his struggle went unrewarded. He again faced upward, brows furrowed, to no avail. Something like words tumbled in his mouth and was stopped by his shy lips. Black nipped the skin where he lay. "Yes, lord? Did you need anything?"

Tremors tormented N's excited body. His groomed image was cracking under the force of Black's insistence and his own needs. "Fuck me, please…I beg you," he plead.

"As you wish." The exposed head slid past the trained muscle and into the warmth beyond, and both boys cried out. N clenched on instinct to reject the intrusion, but instead of pressing on, Black gave pause despite how badly he wanted to cut loose. Once the tightness subsided, he thrust shallowly.

"Ah, Black!" N gasped. He locked his legs snugly, which forced Black farther in. N pressed his face sideways into his tangle of wild green hair and moaned. "Like that…deeper inside…" His teeth bared in a panting snarl once he felt balls and coarse hair rub insistently between his legs. It was a mere glimpse at the feral child Ghetsis thought he had tamed, only now grown – and hungry. "More…more…"

The brunette was losing control of the situation, but working to satisfy the awakened lust of his partner drove him on. He nipped along N's collarbone and neckline, matching each new mark with a thrust. With N mewling and gasping his name, he barely lasted a few minutes before orgasm took him. N hissed through his teeth as his body greedily swallowed every drop, then glanced up through the corner of his eye as his mouth hung open, panting. He was still very much hard.

"It's not enough," he huffed, "Don't stop."

Black could barely speak through his own ragged breathing. "Yeah…just a sec…"

"No…now," N insisted. He tilted Black's head back to expose his throat to him and curled to kiss it. Black's small gasps grew louder and more intense as the kisses turned to nibbles, then to bites. His dick again began to stir inside the body beneath him. N sighed in anticipation.

His next bite was particularly hard and caused Black to yelp. "Easy, that hurt a little," he murmured. The sensitivity in his groin began to subside, so he ground his hips into N's again to help bring himself to full hardness. N met each movement with one of his own, breathing hotly against Black's skin. He groaned when Black lifted his legs higher and leaned into his body, forcing him to brace with his shoulders so his lover had better leverage.

"Yes…! Right there!" cried N as he felt friction strike his prostate. Waves of pleasure tingled across his nerves and he groaned loud enough that his voice echoed through the empty halls. His dull nails raked Black's skin and raised welts behind them, but the searing pain only urged the boy to move more roughly into that same spot, again and again until N's voice was overworked and cracking.

Suddenly, a sharp pain jolted from his throat again, only this time N did not let go. Teeth punctured skin and easily bruised around the wound. The strangled cry that escaped Black startled both dragons to their feet, with Black landing on his back as Reshiram's wing was yanked from beneath them. N barely noticed in his blind ecstasy and released his bite only to arch over his partner. "Black…Black…Black…" he repeated, like a mantra that only he understood. With the help of his legs, he impaled himself relentlessly on his lover's cock until his body locked up with impending orgasm.

Black took firm hold of his bony hips and plunged up into him, matching N's enthusiastic cries with his own. "I'm coming again, N…! Ah, damn…!" Semen flooded into N's ass, quenching at last that desire he felt. He likewise could not hold back and shot his load along the brunette's chest and face, then slumped forward. Sweat dripped from his chin onto Black's skin as they both shuddered in the aftershocks.

"I'm…tired," N managed to mumble. "How is something so nice so exhausting?" Black helped lift him off his softening erection and the older boy flopped unceremoniously beside him and felt a viscous trickle escape down his inner thigh.

"Probably because you're an animal, 'Lord N'. This mark will take at least a week to go away. I think it's still bleeding. I can't go home like this."

N smiled peacefully. He was composed and gentle again. "I would have warned you, had I known. But you were my first…real partner. I didn't know that could feel so good." He reached a pale hand to thumb the blood from the wound and licked it from the digit. "We should take a vacation to Nimbasa. To let you heal…to go to the amusement park…Your mother does not know you've found me. And after all that…maybe you can help me to heal, too. We have a lot of work to do on our path. But at least now we can walk it together."

Black nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, let's. But don't bite me like that again; I can't let mom see it."

"Then let's find our own place, in our own town." He draped the upper half of his body on Black's chest and touched noses with him. "We're adults now. Our parents have no more control over us."

Somehow, it felt more like his last thought was meant more for himself, but Black laced his hand in N's hair nonetheless. "For now, let's just rest. We can talk this over in the morning with our Pokemon." His head was foggy with sleep and his eyes drifted closed. The last thing he remembered before succumbing was the feeling of warm feathers returning to his right, a loved one to his left, and a soft blue glow that washed over everything.


End file.
